1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A highly precise blood vessel structure can be extracted from a 3D-DSA image reconstructed from a plurality of DSA (Digital Subtraction Angiography) images corresponding to a plurality of projection directions. 3D-DSA images therefore are very useful for IVR support. In subtraction processing, however, the data of bones and soft tissues, other than contrasted blood vessels, are removed. 3D-DSA images therefore include no bone structure. For this reason, the 3D-DSA images are low in utility for surgical operation support. A 3D-DA image reconstructed from a plurality of DA (Digital Angiography) images corresponding to a plurality of projection directions includes a bone structure and blood vessel structure. An observer can therefore grasp the position of the blood vessel relative to the bone from the 3D-DA image. However, it is difficult to separate blood vessels from bones and soft tissues in a 3D-DSA image clearly.